


Only One Worth Remembering

by claudia6913



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia6913/pseuds/claudia6913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Kripke does.

He is sure there had been many kisses in his past, but none he could remember, not clearly, anyway. So, when Dean and he were having one of those weird manly talks that Dean seemed so fond of and the subject of his first kiss came up ... only one came to mind. It had taken them both by surprise, the heat of it, the passion that he had, until then, not even known he'd held inside him. Her lips had been soft, salty with sweat, and pliable. She had opened to him, despite being surprised by his sudden onslaught. 

Sometimes, at night, when he can't sleep and his demons chase him in his dreams ... he thinks of her. Thinks of her soft hands, her gentle voice, and the way her lips would quirk up at the corner when she said his name. Not his real name, hardly ever did she say his real name. Instead she gave him one and it worked for them. 

They'd had a secret language, when he'd been locked away inside himself. She would whisper in his ear, those lips he dreams about just millimeters away from his skin, and would speak their language. Every brush of those lips on his ear had sent electric jolts through his body and kept him alive, kept him going more than anything else.

But then she died. Truly died, never to return to him. There was no more demon to take over a vessel to seek him out. He dreams of that too, sometimes. That she comes to him with different lips only to kiss him in the all too familiar way.

When Dean asks again, Castiel looks away and said, "I don't remember." 

He couldn't bring himself to mention Meg.


End file.
